


Baby's On Fire

by MiaMiMia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Upgraded Connor | RK900, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Dirty Talk, Gavin Reed - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Gavin Reed, PWP, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: Gavin went to a bar and found something bad had happened----he was becoming a bitch in heat. And he masturbated alone in his own house. However, in the meantime, his partner RK-900 was coming for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah  
> shut me down  
> Sry guys, im a fucking chinese writer and not good at translating chinese into english lol.   
> or maybe u can try to learn chinese and i promise u that my works are great u won't regret it lol  
> i want to fuck neil newbon up and i do love all his characters in dbh  
> i gonna die and dont miss me  
> i do love fucking ABO  
> in short  
> i fucked kamski first and now gavin  
> finally i will let kamski fuck gavin and i promise to my friend i will make it  
> 1551  
> i can't live without 900G now  
> theyr my fucking damn shit drugs  
> ah yeah..? do anyone love kamski/gavin/kamski ?  
> if u love it u can talk to me  
> i DO FUCKING NEED THESE GUYS NOW ！  
> and BGM-Babes on fire-DIe Antwoord  
> damn it...im sleepy but my dick is hard

上

 

阅读愉快

 

 

 

盖文 李德从来没有如此讨厌过去酒吧。

匆忙的拉起自己的夹克，拉链直接拉到最顶端，以免自己的腺体过分散发的信息素传播出来，惹来更多并不必要的麻烦，现在盖文觉得自己本身就是一个麻烦。

盖文走出酒吧的时候在兜帽下面斜眼看到了那几个不怀好意的alpha，这就是小混混报复的把戏？幼稚。他啐了一口，大迈步的远离这个酒吧，希望在他们哄笑之前安全脱身。因为热潮期准备到来简直就像是咆哮而来的海啸一样，迅猛而没有商量的余地。

但是麻烦还是会出现的，盖文用尽自己全身的力气放倒了两个自以为是的alpha，两个傻子此时此刻像在死亡边缘挣扎的昆虫一样在垃圾桶里抽着腿，盖文还把他们的门牙都打断了，看着碎块状的牙齿以及混杂着粘稠口水和血液的表面，只感觉到无端的快感。

但这种成功感并没有持续太久，长时间使用抑制剂带来的药物相互作用让盖文更加的敏感。紧接着一阵干呕袭上心头，他一手捂住自己的嘴巴，另外一只朝着那些胆怯的看着现场的人比了一个中指，紧接着叫了一辆安全的车回到公寓里。

 

他现在就像是一个移动的危险体，一个行走的肉便器，盖文后悔自己没有随身携带抑制剂这个习惯；他还被家门口的楼梯给绊了一下，紧接着就是连滚带爬的走入了房间，他可不想别人看到自己这般狼狈的模样。

尴尬的是，这一连串动作充分的让盖文感觉到自己的裤子都被自己不知廉耻的后穴涌出的蜜液给沾湿了，湿哒哒沉甸甸的挂在后面，他棉质的内裤吸了水正粘糊的贴在他的臀部上，随着他收缩的频率慢慢的挤入到他的臀缝中间，细腻的摩擦着贪婪的小口。

该死的，盖文脸埋入沙发里，感觉到自己的脸部已经过热，就像是一个承载分析体就要爆炸了的机器一样。

与此同时他的手熟悉的在一旁的柜子里翻找，终于摸到了那一个可以给他带回理智的小白盒，可是他努力眯开自己恍惚的眼睛，确认再三的确已经没有抑制剂了，这并不是玩笑，也不是热潮期带给他的幻觉。

盖文怒吼了一声将这个空的盒子丢到桌子上，无辜的盒子像是报复他一样，打掉了一瓶没有喝完的隔夜咖啡，洒出来的棕黑色液体在空中舞过优雅的弧度，溅落到木质地板上，盖文听到了，愤怒的抓紧了手里的沙发，似乎要把里面的棉花给活生生抽出来一般。

 

盖文抱着沙发上的抱枕，因为热潮期，他的大脑已经是一匹脱缰的野马，在无垠的大草原上肆意的奔跑着，他现在感觉自己感觉自己就是一个幻灯片播放器。

打从16岁盖文 李德得知自己分化成了一个omega而不是一个alpha的时候，他屁股流着水哭着给自己打抑制剂的时候，就咬紧自己牙根发誓自己不能被任何alpha所控制以及干预，直到现在也是如此。

并不知道自己为何会想起以前的事情，盖文爬了起来，双腿发软如同发酵了的面粉。他揉了揉自己发红的眼睛，突然感觉到一阵无名的孤独吞没了他，发出一声接近于哭诉的呻吟。

 

我独自过了这个热潮期也不是不行，盖文几乎是愤怒的扯开了自己此时此刻过于厚重的夹克，紧接着就是自己里面黑色的衬衣，衣服脱下就像是一只蝴蝶化蛹一样给他带来解脱。

微冷的空气开始大面积的亲吻发烫的皮肤，敏感的激起盖文一身鸡皮疙瘩，脱去最后一件衣服的时候，较为细腻光滑的面料不轻不重的擦过他挺立的胸前红肿，让盖文发出细碎的呻吟，同时羞耻的感觉到自己的后穴涌出更多的液体。  
几乎是跌入宽大的沙发，紧接着用有点发抖的手指解开了自己的皮带，盖文只感觉到饥饿以及热，这种感觉再熟悉不过了，每三个月是很规律的会出现。

听到金属皮带嗑到木质地板发出清脆的声音的时候，盖文又咒骂了自己一句该死的婊子；可是他却没有力气将自己的裤子完全褪下，因为他的靴子还没有脱掉，沾了的裤子只能难堪的卡在他的小腿。  
去他妈的，盖文此时此刻才不会理会现在自己这个姿势是否好看，是否有型，作为一头肉食残忍动物，盖文有时候只会在意什么才能满足自己过剩的欲望，就像是现在这个不好的时刻。

他摸到了自己已经可以挤出水的内裤，修长起了茧子的手顺了进去，发现手指和拇指都可以拉出晶莹的丝来；另外一只手勾下了内裤的边缘，挺立的前端立刻弹跳出来，盖文开始有规律的撸动着，他发出满意的喘息声，但是他也知道，这远远不够。  
盖文感觉到自己分泌出来的液体争先恐后的从后面的小口涌出，聚集在他的臀瓣中间，甜蜜的低落到沙发的表面，而前端因为抚慰也不断分泌出透明的粘液。

他整个人都是黏糊糊的，尤其是身下已经是一片混乱，盖文可不在意那么多，另外一只手已经熟悉的到达了那个可以给他带来无尽快感的源头。

虽然他仅剩的羞耻心告诉他不要这么做，而现在需要的是打电话给救护站让他们送一盒抑制剂给你，可是盖文却没有这么做，他像是报复自己内心那过于理智的想法一般，粗鲁的将自己的两根手指塞入了自己贪婪的体后。

处于热潮期的omega会分泌出许多有助于alpha进出的液体，因此盖文这次手指的插入并无难处，他像是得到了小满足一样，发出一声略微有点高昂的尖叫，无视自己体内火热给他带来的羞耻感；紧接着开始进行有规律的进出，发出细微的抽插水声。  
这远远不够，omega是一种不会得到满足的生物，尤其是他们处于热潮期的时候，没有alpha的抚慰只会是火上浇油，盖文深知这个道理，但是此时此刻他应该从哪里去找一个alpha？

伊甸园吗？

他妈的，盖文真不知道自己为什么又会想到该死的塑料仿生人，如果他敢呼叫任何一个来自伊甸园的alpha，这下全警局都会知道，然后他就会成为下一个汉克典型症状的代表。

盖文已经加入了第三根手指，可以说毫无技巧的在里面横冲直撞，反正只要给他带来快感就足够了；这和他个人办事风格十分的相像。

恼怒的omega发现自己根本找不到自己的敏感点，那一个可以激荡起无数快感火花的地方；他微微拱起自己的腰肢引导自己的手指往更深的地方走去，希望找到那一块销魂的地方，可是并没有。  
紧接着他的另外一只手也停止了撸动自己前端的动作，他探手到沙发底部，摸出了一个盒子，从里面掏出了一根粗大的仿生阴茎。

在触摸到过于真实的塑料体的时候，他发出了一声感叹，里头夹杂的是感叹还是无奈也无从得知。他张开自己和身下一样过度分泌液体的嘴巴去湿润这个冰冷的塑料玩具，迷糊的脑袋如同熬到翻滚冒泡的热粥一样，混乱的思维以及错乱的身体让他误以为，自己正在舔着某人的粗大，而那个人有冷蓝色的冷漠瞳眸，以及锐利的鼻梁还有那稍有笑容的嘴。

是的，盖文即便是被警局的电梯门夹着脑袋都知道自己脑海里那幻想的对象是谁，是警局之前从模拟生命调过来充当他搭档的RK900。

操他妈的该死的属性平等法，他那比自己高大的搭档，就是一个alpha，一个自己梦寐以求的属性；RK900似乎并不会熟练地掌控自己的信息素运用，傻子一样，盖文此时此刻居然有点宠溺好笑的想到，RK900从不知道他的信息素对于盖文而言是一个多么迷人的存在，可惜的是他永远都不会知道，盖文也不允许他知道。

所以你这么做的后果就是现在一个人在沙发上，可怜兮兮的独自度过热潮期。盖文几乎是自责的想到。

他从自己的嘴巴里抽出了那似乎有点过于润滑的塑料阴茎，恍惚之间他似乎还在思考RK900这个混蛋的配备阴茎到底有多长？

盖文抽出自己的三根手指，突然少了外来物满足的后穴让他感觉到一阵空虚，几乎将盖文所淹没以及吞噬，而盖文再次摸了一下自己已经湿透了的后穴，似乎还在可笑的确认是否润滑足够一样。

盖文吞了一口口水，紧接着将仿生阴茎慢慢的塞入自己的体内，RK900会如此轻柔的对待自己吗？盖文另外一只手将自己散落到前额的头发给撩了上去，他感觉到自己的体内正谄媚的欢迎这个更为粗大，更能满足欲望的外来体。

微冷的茎身让盖文微微颤抖着，而不久后自己犹如一块融化了的酒心巧克力一样的体内用自己的温度渲染上了假阴茎原本的温度，他感觉到自己体内分泌出来过多的粘液顺着柱身流入自己手中。  
RK900当然不会如此温柔的对待自己，盖文迷迷糊糊的想到，脑海里如同火车过往一样闪现过许许多多他和气人安卓相处的片段。

但是盖文却不得不承认RK900是一个执行力十分高的机器仿生人，盖文有点愤愤的回忆起有一次执行任务，因为爆炸，不知道RK900是出于保护搭档的目的亦或是什么其他原因，他匍匐在盖文的身上，处于交战乱火之中的盖文第一感觉并不是感谢RK900的掩护，而是该死的脸红了。

盖文趴在地上，RK900压根没有心思去理会这个熟透了的搭档。至于盖文为何如此脸红，是因为那个姿势就像是alpha和omega交合的姿势，盖文感觉到RK900沉甸甸的存在，正在蹭着自己的臀部，让自己不断冒起粉红色的梦境。这一次让他成功地做了好几个月的春梦。

RK900应该会和平日打断他无理的作为一样，粗鲁的进入。盖文如此想到，他微微夹紧自己的腿，似乎想好好的吃入这一根玩意，满足感从后穴不断蔓延到全身，让盖文混沌的大脑暂时得到了抚慰，他粗喘着。

此时此刻他十分的需要RK900，最卑微的想法就是赐予他有RK900信息素的陪伴就足够了。盖文打开了仿生阴茎的开关，任由它开始在自己的体内胡作非为。  
RK900的信息素是冰冷的，就像是大雪飘飞中冰冷湖面的味道，夹杂着青柠的干爽味道，这一切的设计十分的符合KR900的外表。盖文回忆起他嗅到RK900信息素的任何一个片段，这都足以让他得到别样的满足感。

盖文每每想到RK900以及他有可能会对自己做出的桃色梦境的时候，他敏感的omega身体就会相应的分泌出更多液体，盖文手指将那根即将滑出的塑料体再次推回自己的身体深处，并且发出了一声类似于奶猫一般满足的叫唤声。  
热潮期的omega十分渴求alpha的抚慰，此时此刻的盖文深有体会，其实如果他想的话，他可以将自己体内那放荡的本性在毫无保留的展现给RK900，他可以放低自己的身态在RK900的身下匍匐，发出比现在更放浪的叫声。

是的，只要盖文李德那高傲的自尊心准许的话，他感觉到仿生阴茎在自己的体内无意间触碰到自己的敏感点，发出一声带有哭腔的呻吟的时候迷迷糊糊的反驳道，但是他并不知道自己要如何去放弃自己高傲的自尊心，亦或是，他一只手摸上了自己挺立，快速的撸动着前端，他感觉到自己体内累积起来的快感快要堆砌成走向高潮的阶梯，亦或是他想要RK900自己去体会呢？

谁知道。

而沉迷于性快感的盖文 李德压根不知道，他现在意淫对象正在用精准的步伐走向他的公寓。RK900看到了盖文公寓亮起的灯，更加确信自己喜欢偷工减料的搭档此时此刻正躲在家里，他感觉到一股无名的怒火，盖文真的如此厌恶和自己一起共事么？

光标闪烁着黄色，可是很快恢复成蓝色。  
站在盖文家门前，RK900突然之间感觉到有种无所适从，康纳，也就是他的上一代RK-800曾经告诉他要有礼貌的敲门亦或是按门铃，而不是硬闯，这对于建立友好的搭档关系有好处。

于是RK900还检测了一下自己制服是否整洁，他还打理了一下自己的领带，核对没有任何异常之后，举起自己的手坚定的敲了敲盖文的家门。

没有任何的反应。

RK900再次加大力度敲了敲门，在外面像一个傻子一样干等了差不多半分钟之后，他认为自己的确得怀疑一下RK800建议的准确度，这简直就是对他最新款智能处理器的侮辱。

盖文该不会是被仇人给捅死了吧？

虽然说这并不是没有可能。RK900感觉到自己的心跳因为这个有点荒诞的想法漏了好几拍，不稳定的情愫从心底冒出，他这次快频率的加大力度再次敲打了盖文的门一下。

得知再无反应之后，他面无表情的将盖文家门口的门把手给生硬的扭了下来。

RK900进去之后唯一得到的信息就是，空气中omega信息素的含量超标。他眨了眨自己的眼睛，一直不知道盖文是一个omega的RK900此时此刻十分的恼火，因为他认为他的搭档虽然在无理取闹，也不会因为一个omega而翘班，并且还没有跟他说？！

虽然这个想法有点幼稚可笑，但是此时此刻的RK900就是这么想的，以至于他像是对待一个罪犯一样拿起了自己的枪支，慢慢的警惕的走入盖文的公寓里。他还在思考应该用什么罪名逮捕这个让盖文翘班的omega。

这股信息素太过于浓郁，即便RK900开启了信息素过滤器似乎并没有太大的作用，RK900似乎在哪里闻到过这样的信息素，夹杂着西柚的酸感以及蜜桃的甜美，淡淡的苹果木的香味让RK900不由自主的感觉到胃部一紧，饥饿感涌出，明明他并不需要进食。

数据库告诉RK900，这股信息书似乎在身边某个人身上淡淡的嗅到过，可是却又缥缈的消散了，总是如同魔鬼一般环绕着RK900，不真实的存在。和盖文一样，对方的信息素曾也是烦恼RK900的东西。

走向动静处的时候，RK900惊呆了，他从未见过如此的画面。

盖文李德赤裸着上半身，红肿挺立的两点不断地刺激着RK900的音频处理器，它们就像是熟透了的甜美桑果一般，诱惑着RK900前去品尝。

而往下就是盖文健美的身材，饱满的腹肌，上面有肉眼仍可见的枪洞痕迹以及清淤痕迹，这并没有减失盖文的美感反而增加了一股野性；再往下就是更为香艳的画面，这对于一直认为盖文是alpha的RK900而言，太过于冲击以及美妙了。

盖文并不知道他的房间已经被闯入，仍旧沉醉在性快感里头。RK900看着盖文微微皱起自己的眉头，不长的眼睫毛此时此刻微微颤抖着，他的鼻尖以及眼眶红红的，似乎刚刚哭过一般有点可怜，他咬紧自己的下嘴唇，但是还是有细细碎碎的呻吟声从里头泄露出来。

【盖文 李德还有36秒到达高潮】，RK900如此分析道，他看着盖文平日握着枪支以及咖啡杯的手正抚慰着挺立，而盖文的阴茎也不断的吐露更多的液体，而此人的腰肢正在不断地扭动着以配合体内吃进去的仿生体。  
RK900检测到一根模拟阴茎正在盖文的体内，不断地刺激着盖文，让盖文发出如同猫咪一般的呜呜声，每当它蹭过盖文的某一个地方的时候，RK900就可以看到盖文颤抖的大腿，如同电触了一样，而盖文的愉悦指数不断地攀升，他还会扯住自己的头发似乎是作为一种宣泄。

RK900尝试着从盖文碎片化的呻吟中分析出他在说着什么，但是他并没有办法将自己的眼睛从盖文的蜜穴移开，那里似乎是销魂处，粉红色的肠肉讨好一般暧昧的挽留着这一根虚假的阴茎体，源源不断流出的蜜液荡出来的水光晃的RK900的心态不稳定。

他似乎分析出盖文在说着什么，盖文嘴里嘟囔着“不够”以及“更多”，是的，这种区区尺寸怎么能满足你？

RK900的光标闪烁着黄色，他认为能给盖文带来抚慰并且有效安全度过热潮期的，应该是自己。

他似乎仍旧在纠结为什么盖文不愿意告诉他是一个omega，似乎还在抱怨自己低效的处理器，居然没有串通好逻辑，平日那令人着迷的信息素是来自盖文李德。  
盖文迎来了第一次高潮，他尖叫了一声然后草草的射了出来，白色的浊液淅淅洒洒的落在手上，配上盖文本身那过于甜美的信息素，精液此时此刻如同奶油一般让RK900感到饥饿。

盖文处于高潮的时候还哭了，RK900检测到了这一点，他体内提醒他，若是他想要抚慰面前这个omega的话，他可以选择去抱住他，还解锁了一项那就是亲吻他的眼睛，而不是和往常一样去嘲笑他的软弱。

而盖文此时此刻微微侧过自己的身体，怀里抱着一个方形的沙发抱枕，双目失焦的看着前方，他的体内依旧吃着那仿生阴茎体，嘴里却细细的缺乏安全感的啃着自己的手指。

RK900听到了现在盖文梦呓一般说着什么，他意识到盖文此时此刻居然是在叫着自己。

这令他感到惊讶，超出了指数计算范围，他的光标闪烁着红色，似乎这名为愉悦。他的数据库调出来的信息告诉他此时此刻该问的这个举动，实际上是盖文需要他，渴望他的信号。  
盖文处于高潮的顶端，第一波高潮稍微平复了热潮期给他带来的折磨，他迷迷糊糊的抱着枕头，似乎这个就是RK900的臂膀。他曾不止一次出于omega渴望安全感的本能去想过，但是他最多只会去吐着舌头外加一个中指表示对RK900的不屑。

人类果然是复杂的，盖文如此想到，他觉得他肯定是疯了，居然会感觉到空气中开始蔓延出属于RK900的信息素的味道，他一定是疯了。盖文咬着自己的手指飘忽不定的想到，此时此刻他居然感觉到鼻尖一酸，这未免有点太过于可怜以及孤寂，他需要的不应该是一个人的独处度过热潮期，这简直就是对他的变相折磨。  
我应该打电话给卫生所让他们赶快送一个人过来给我打一针，让我冷静下来，盖文晕乎乎的想到。他将自己发烫的脸埋进了抱枕里，稍微给予他的安全封闭感让他有点恍惚，有点飘忽的感觉让他感觉到RK900似乎就在自己的身边。

他移开了自己的抱枕，手探向自己桌子上的移动面板，盖文需要在他短暂高潮之后的理智之中做出正确的选择，天知道这样下去他是否会拿冰箱里的啤酒往自己的屁股里头塞，他是一个十足的疯子他是清楚地，所以为了避免这几天报纸上出现自己的样子以及姓名，他需要赶快做出一个正确的选择。

然而一只手强有力的直接抓住他的手腕，盖文再清楚不过了，每次他伸手向他最爱的草莓味甜甜圈的时候，某个烦人的家伙也会这样没有商量余地的抓住他的手腕。

这让他一惊，恐惧感从脊椎的深处开始扩散到身体，直直的冲向大脑，让他猛地睁开了自己的眼睛。

盖文看到一个熟悉的身影站在面前，似乎光标闪烁着少有的黄色，真是可笑，我他妈还是在梦里吗？

盖文继续伸手向面板，可是手腕上加大力度带来的痛感让他知道，这并不是一个梦，这是一个他妈的真实存在。

盖文吓得发出了一声变调的呻吟，下一秒他被自己羞愤到直接骂出了口，“fucking Androids？”

紧接着他就听到了标准的合成电子音一丝不苟的回答道，“我是RK900，李德警官，我认为我并不需要再跟你解释这个带有侮辱性质的称呼是违法的。”

“谁，谁他妈在意啊？！”盖文感觉自己有点憋屈，眼眶一酸，这就是该死的omega本能，面对着alpha的质问他们就会不由自主的展示示弱的一面，盖文凶狠的想要抽开自己被RK900死死抓着的手，但是发现自己就像是一只毫无攻击力的猫咪一样瘙痒着RK900，他最后夹杂着哭腔的骂道，“你他妈在我家干嘛？看我笑话吗？我草你妈的，你简直就是一个十恶不做的贱人。”  
RK900看着盖文眼里强忍着的泪水，他当然知道此时此刻盖文最不想让他看到这一切，而且他还是盖文桃色梦境里的男主角，这种耻辱感对于盖文来说应该是致命的打击，天知道盖文会认为以后RK900该用什么口吻调侃他，反正盖文自己臆想的以后两人相处并不友好的画面已经够让这个处于热潮期，且没有alpha抚慰的omega走向崩溃的边缘了。

【盖文 李德崩溃指数高达88%】

RK900眨了眨自己的眼睛，看着这个别过脑袋藏在沙发里偷偷哭泣的男子，他似乎解锁了一项隐藏的执行可能。

盖文现在恨不得咬舌自尽，可是却又发现自己体内因为alpha的信息素本能的产生反应，而吃着仿生阴茎体的后穴似乎又开始瘙痒了起来，他可不知道以后该如何去面对这一切，一切都完了，他妈的，盖文如此想到。

突然原本紧抓着手腕的手松开了，盖文的抽噎声也暂且暂停了一下，正当他用浆糊一样的大脑发生什么事情以及自己是否得转过脑袋去看RK900的时候，下一秒他就被RK900强硬的抓住了下巴，强迫他从沙发缝里露出自己已经是沾泪的可怜模样，他咬着自己的牙齿死死地瞪着自己面前冷漠的瞳孔，里面澄澈的倒映着此时此刻自己的模样。

是的，记住我现在的样子，以后来嘲笑我，来诋毁我，是的，我就是一个该死的，恶心的omega。盖文控制不住眼泪悲愤地涌向眼眶。

RK900看着面前就算是眼里夹杂着还未来得及落下，硬生生被塞回去泪水的盖文，他死死地咬住自己的牙关，一副同归于尽的悲壮惨烈模样。

RK900检测到盖文愤怒的因素在不断地上升，而RK900也感知自己和盖文的关系正在以一泻千里的速度下降着，他的运行速度不得不强迫着提高。

盖文被RK900看的发毛，他渴望RK900，但是他却又惧怕RK900，RK900是不会明白自己的，不是吗？盖文想要去推开RK900那像是看动物一样的脸，遮住他那让盖文既兴奋又害怕的眼睛，他死死地咬紧自己的牙关，太过于近了，RK-900身上的信息素此时此刻正在撩拨着他，他惧怕自己发出一声突兀的喘息声。

“盖文。”这次RK900少有这样叫他，而不是“喂”、“李德警官”。盖文愣了一下，卸下了暂时高强度的防御塔，在一句呻吟跑出之后紧接着羞红了脸，死死地捂住了自己该死的嘴巴，将眼睛瞪得如同牛铃一样大看着面前的仿生人。

“对不起，但是我并不是来取笑你的，很抱歉看到你现在不堪的模样，我并不知道你是一个omega。”

“但是，我认为作为你的搭档，我有义务让你安全高效的度过热潮期。”

 

TBC  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天在DBH茶会的无料都发完啦XD  
> 非常感谢各位对我的喜欢啦  
> 发生了一些自己身上的事情感到恐惧  
> 所以我以后可能只能自己萌900G了  
> 有什么梗可以来LOFTER或者微博找我 awww

“去你妈的安全高效！”在RK900的意料之中，面前这个即便是屁股湿哒哒的还含着一根仿生阴茎，说话都还断断续续十分困难的盖文是不会轻易接受Rk900这个请求的，紧接着下一秒RK900的仿生人系统结构告知RK900腹部受到猛烈的冲击。

【来自盖文 李德的膝盖撞击】

系统飞速运转着，在身下的omega还没有来得及反应过来的时候，RK900已经计算好全部的进程以及方式；RK900在盖文惊愕中精准的接下了他迅猛的朝向自己面部的一击，盖文咬紧牙关用尽全身的力气，RK900面不改色的不断加大手部的承受力度，两人不相上下，紧接着两个人僵持在那里。

可是无论如何，处于热潮期的omega面对着心仪的alpha永远都是处于下风状态，即便是态度再强硬的盖文也是如此。

盖文强忍着自己的喘息，现在RK900简直就是一片阴影毫不留情的铺洒在盖文的身上，不留任何透光的地方，盖文闪动水光的眼睛倒映着RK900红色的闪烁，他不知道RK900此时此刻在想什么，他本能的感觉到害怕，RK900冷漠的眼睛似乎在威逼他去臣服。

现在两人实在是太过于靠近，盖文下意识的夹紧了自己的双腿，以免更多的液体从后穴流出，他已经足够混乱不堪了；而来自RK900的信息素透着每个细胞钻了进来，骚扰着他脆弱的神经，撩拨着他最后仅剩的尊严和骄傲，现在的盖文就是一个即将溺水却又在死死挣扎的人。

还在体内的仿生阴茎仍旧扭动着，振动的声音在过于安静的氛围里显得格外引人注意，RK900检测到自身体内的愤怒指数在不断的上升。

盖文因为RK900不断释放的信息素之下分泌出大量的蜜液，过于湿滑的后穴的一收一缩将仿生阴茎慢慢的往外推动，盖文明显感觉到了这一点，他微微抬起自己的腰肢似乎想要让这根东西慢点往外滑去，而他这个动作让注意到一切的RK900系统内的愤怒指数上升速度更加快。

异常的RK900才不会给他任何喘息的机会，前者早就注意到了盖文体内的东西，这个扭动的有点过于猖狂的仿生阴茎让RK900的软体十分的不稳定。而盖文微微拱起腰肢半眯着眼睛，强忍着呻吟的样子也清清楚楚的刻画在RK900的音频画面处理器上。在RK900犹豫采取主动抑或是被动的选择的时候，获得足够喘息的盖文一个起身猛烈撞击RK900的脑袋，然后一个翻身将两人都滚下了沙发下面。

RK900脑袋狠狠的磕在了木质地板上，发出了沉闷的响声。

【头部受损程度低 正在启动自我修复】

RK900看着面前一副得逞了的狡黠模样的盖文，活像一只偷腥成功的猫咪；后者正揪着他制服的衣领和RK900大眼瞪小眼的说道，“我可不管你有多么的安全高效，该死的塑料屁股，现在我需要的是一个该死的护士站的电话呼叫，而不是你这臭傻逼。”

恼羞成怒的盖文似乎并没有发觉现在他和RK900的姿势有多么的尴尬，他跨坐在RK900的身上，结实的大腿大开着，饱满的腿部肌肉富有力量感，RK900从这个角度能看到他半勃的阴茎，饱满的胸肌以及腹肌下面微小的赘肉，而他微微拱起的臀部里还紧紧的吮吸着一根假阴茎，过多的液体也蹭在了RK900干净光滑的面料上，磨蹭出暧昧的水光。

RK900并没有理会他，盖文看着面前的alpha的光标跳跃着摇摆不定的黄色，还未来得及反应过来这个仿生人此时此刻瞎想着什么，紧接着他就只剩下揪着他制服呻吟的份了。

RK900通过仿生人自带的程序解码了盖文体内的东西代码，现在让它按照RK900的意愿来运作着，即便是盖文去弄它底部的开关控制器都是没有任何用处的。

盖文的脑袋轻轻的抵在RK900的胸膛上，明白了现在为何体内的频率变得过于快速的原因，他伸出一只手像是报复泄愤一样抓划着RK900的面部，用力的程度让RK900体内响起了警报的提醒。

一只野猫，RK900不知道为何会联想到垃圾桶旁边被人遗弃的电子猫咪，他感觉盖文可能有点弃猫效应，曾经被伤害过的猫咪可能会抵触任何一切接触他的东西，可是当他相信那个人的时候他会害怕那个人的离开。RK900像是日常安抚野猫一样伸出自己的手揉了揉盖文的头。

“你他妈…”盖文一句接近于咬牙切齿的咒骂还没有说完，尾部就变成了上扬的短促呻吟。RK900看着面前的人突然抖的像一个筛子一样，并且微微偏着自己的脑袋，微微喘出来的热气扑洒在自己的下巴的时候，RK900有一种接近于完成任务一般的成功感，他面不改色的让盖文体内的东西准确的撞击那销魂的一点，成功的让盖文嘴里冒出的声音除了呻吟之外别无它物。

“是这里吗？盖文。你喜欢吗？”RK900有一个指令是让他安抚盖文，似乎这是一个alpha应该做的事情。RK900犹豫了一下，然后用自己的鼻梁蹭着盖文发烫发红的耳根，轻轻的吻着他接连到下巴脖子的弧线。

盖文被体内的仿生人阴茎搞的晕晕乎乎，他首先点了点自己的脑袋，似乎像是一个还不满足的猫咪一样蹭着Rk900的胸膛，下一秒又似乎反应过来自己在做什么，立刻撑起自己的上半身，颤抖着下巴用力的摇了摇自己的脑袋，却立刻在下一次的刺激中慌了自身的阵脚。

“你不应该怀疑RK警用系列的执行能力，盖文。”Rk900说道，听到这句话的时候盖文下意识的翻了一个白眼，不屑的样子被身下的RK900给捕捉到眼里；紧接着像是要给盖文证实自身一般，RK900抓住了一只撑在自己胸膛上属于盖文的手，让它一路顺着自己的身体往下滑着，盖文的手像是有魔力一样，一路点燃了RK900的程序紊乱，最后这一切电流汇聚在他的胯部。

这难道是所谓的性欲望？RK900眨了眨眼睛疑惑的分析着。

盖文发出了一声意味不明的叫唤，他手里被迫紧紧的贴在RK900的硬起上，即便是隔着一层制服，盖文依旧能感觉到底下的热度跳起，似乎像是一只匍匐前进等待最佳时机的猛兽，他似乎还能感觉到他上面的青筋和血管。

盖文被自己脑海里强大的欲望给惊吓到了，抬眼就撞上了RK900冷蓝色没有起伏的眼睛，心虚的想要离开的时候却立刻被RK900死死的抓住手腕，而此时此刻RK900的手已经顺到了盖文的身后，悄然无声的按住他的腰部了。

“我要把你、唔、大卸八块了。”盖文像是想到了一个好主意一样狡黠的抹起了一边的嘴角，然后狠狠的抓了一把RK900的硬起，体内不断燃起的舒服度让他感觉到泪水从自己的脸颊慢慢的流下，淌到下巴，晶莹的卡在胡茬上面。

RK900歪了歪脑袋看着面前的omega，等待着猎物的下一步动作，“我要从这里开始，你懂吗？我要把你这块给直接扯下来，操你的。”

盖文此时此刻本人都不清楚自己到底在做什么，晕晕乎乎的如同嗑药了一样令他感到迷幻和快乐。RK900看着他匍匐在自己的身上，臀部微微翘起，如同一只伸着懒腰慵懒的大型猫科动物一般，他发现自己又有一个解锁的功能。

盖文正打算龇牙咧嘴说出下一句自认为带有威慑力的话语的时候，就感觉到原本滑出不少的仿生假体此时此刻被狠狠地推到了底部，突然的满足充实感让他只能发出一声闷哼声。

“那请你开始吧，我对人类的执行能力特别感兴趣，尤其是你，李德警官。”不合时宜的敬称让盖文感觉到一股羞耻感从心底涌出，他似乎终于领悟到现在两人的姿势的确有点暧昧以及尴尬，刚想要爬起来的时候却被RK900的一个深度的故意抽出和狠狠捅入给打断了，腰发软只能继续维持这个姿势。

RK900此时此刻的手已经被盖文的肠液给弄得湿漉漉的，他还一本正经的模样当着盖文的脸从后者的身后收回手，盖文闪烁着情欲的眼睛能一清二楚的看到RK900手上的淫乱。

而RK900像是平日检查案件一样伸出两根指头，将其放在模拟舌头上进行舔舐分析，盖文看到这个场景之后脸部就像是爆炸了一样，一股热浪从耳根深部不断地蔓延到脖子乃至胸膛，他手忙脚乱的想要制止面前仿生人这个动作，可是他越是乱动他发出来的呻吟就更多，胸口敏感充血的两点摩擦着光滑的面料带给他的刺激快感让他的羞耻感更上一层楼。

可是无论如何，被RK900一只手摁住尾椎部的盖文是不可能制止得了前者的舔舐分析，盖文只能从水光朦胧的眼里，不可置信的看着RK900舔了一口，蓝色光标闪烁了几下，标准的分析模样，然后扭过头看着他，似乎嘴边还带着一丝调侃的微笑，下一秒将那两根手指直接探入了盖文未来得及合上的嘴里，按着夹着盖文过于湿滑的舌头说道，“盖文 李德，属性omega，信息素和体液带有西柚，蜜桃，苹果木以及亚伯拉罕的味道。”

“……什么？你这个该死的家伙。”盖文含含糊糊的说道，他的舌头不知道是抵触RK900强制性的探入安抚还是在迎接他一样，抑或是二者皆有。

他该死的羞耻心在不断地燃烧，这一切都完了，当盖文不由自主的受到alpha引导之后，主动舔上RK900的手指的时候，他心里不断重复这一句话。

在舔舐RK900过于光滑的手指的时候，盖文可没有感觉到自己的体液有什么所谓的西柚，蜜桃垃圾玩意的味道，他只感觉到恶心和想吐，因为此时此刻RK900已经往更深处走去，引起他生理的反应。

RK900不知道这是否是系统的指令，但是他知道这跟他最早的【安抚】是差了十万八千里的。前者在盖文的嘴里用手指暧昧而又色情的模拟性交场景，让盖文感觉到生理上的恶心干呕，看着他立刻又红起来的鼻尖和眼眶，以及微微颤抖着的眼睫毛，眼神似乎晃荡着失焦的恍惚和魅感，RK900停了下来，可当他停下来的那一瞬间，

【手指受到轻微损伤 损伤来自盖文 李德】

一个系统提示通知了他，此时此刻痛感处理器也活跃起来。

此时此刻盖文不仅仅是咬伤了RK900的手指那么简单，他力度之大似乎是要将他扯下来一般，盖文从这里得到了少许胜利的快感，他尖锐的牙齿刺破了RK900的皮肤模拟器，感觉到蓝色鲜血随着他吮吸的力度从伤口处汩汩的流出，他更加来劲的用自己的舌头去暧昧细腻的舔过那牙齿造成的伤口，酥酥麻麻的痛感从手指传感到了RK900的大脑处理中心，他是把这个当成磨牙棒了吗？RK900心里快速分析着这个疑问的正确答案。

当RK900掐住盖文的下巴抽出自己的手指时，蓝血被唾液稀释成淡蓝色，像情色精灵一样跳跃在盖文的牙齿以及嘴唇上，盖文咬的如此用力，以至于仍旧在流血的伤口滴落下来的液体暧昧的停留在盖文的嘴边，还有的溅落到了盖文的胸膛上，他像是古时代用来祭奠上苍的羔羊，看似无害可是羊皮下却隐藏着撒旦的灵魂。

“混球，我会这样拆了你。”盖文压抑住自己喉咙深处的一句呻吟愤愤的说道，即便下一秒他被体内早就受RK900控制的仿生假体阴茎日到直不起腰。

面对盖文接二连三的挑衅，RK900没有说话，他一把翻身将盖文给按倒在地上，盖文赶紧闭上了自己的眼睛，天旋地转已经做好了脑袋狠狠地亲吻木质地板的准备，但想象中的痛楚并没有袭来，他眯开自己的眼睛发现RK900仍旧一丝不苟的盯着他，而盖文发现RK900的手正夹在自己后脑勺和地板的中间。

鼻子又一酸，该死的omega柔弱面。盖文眨了眨自己的眼睛以免自己展现出柔弱的一面，他强迫自己的眼泪倒流回它们原来待着的地方，并且不断地深呼吸平复自己的心情以及压抑不断上升吞噬他的快感。

真的是前后夹击，毫无防守之力，盖文晕乎乎的想到，可是当RK900抽回自己的手，盖文脑袋轻轻碰到地板那一瞬间，似乎理智再次回到了盖文混沌的大脑里面。

他发现自己死死地卡在了RK900的两腿之间，RK900半跪着，而自己就像是一条待处理的鱼一样，呼吸困难动弹不得，盖文捂住自己的嘴以免不久后高潮来临的时候发出更加令他羞耻的叫唤声，同时侧着眼睛看着面前的仿生人。

RK900他俯下身，然后用那个受伤的手掐住了盖文的下巴，将他强硬的摆正脑袋，盖文看着一个宛如恶魔降世一般的alpha，用他冷漠的蓝色瞳眸示意着危险的警告，盖文遵守本能服从的看着RK900，不敢动弹，心理却暗自跳动着不合时宜的兴奋。

RK900十分满意盖文此时此刻的服从，驯养一只野猫的确困难。RK900默默地想到，他开始按照最原始的指令开始褪下自己的裤子，而盖文的瞳孔也随着RK900脱裤子的动作而不断地放大，他发出了一声难耐的哽咽，即便透着双手RK900也能清楚地听到；而盖文体内被视觉刺激的再次分泌出适合等会与alpha交合的液体，推动着无人操控的仿生阴茎向外滑动着，粘稠的液体粘在他的臀缝之间。

他他妈的会用这个杀了我。

盖文看到RK900的完整alpha形态的时候脑海里唯一的想法就是这个，他咬住自己的下嘴唇，让痛感告诉他不能轻易的臣服在本能之下，但是他的眼睛却没有办法从RK900的胯下的粗大旁边移开，他不断地吞咽着夹杂着甜腥味道的唾液，就像是一个饥饿的人一样，紧张而又害怕的等待着RK900的下一个动作。

RK900微微调整了一下自己的姿态，他眯着眼睛看着盖文那已经微微肿起的腺体，就像是一准备扑食猎物的猛兽，盖文被他看得头皮发麻，他伸出自己的手推向RK900的下巴强迫他移开视线。

但是RK900根本不吃他这一套，且盖文已经被体内的东西日的头晕脑转，他只是推了空气一把然后在冒起的恐惧中发觉，自己的手已经被RK900直接抓住，原本活在盖文视线高处的RK900突然低下脑袋，嘴唇紧紧地贴着盖文发红的腺体，这类似于标记的动作让盖文发出了一声抽气声，他此时此刻僵直在原地，不知道自己应该立刻踹开面前这个不知天高地厚的仿生人比较好，还是乖乖就范比较好。

而盖文从来都不是那种选择乖乖就范的好孩子，他即便现在屁股流着水被一个假体操的嗷嗷乱叫，他也要用尽自己全身的力气去挣脱面前这个禁锢。盖文刚想要用自己已经软的像一潭春水的腰部力量起来的时候，却被RK900一把按住了面部，动弹不得。

此时此刻那不肯乖乖就范的omega被他身上的alpha强制性的按住了右边的面部，被迫侧脸，盖文看着旁边的木质桌脚感觉到一股耻辱感从心底涌起，他咬紧自己的下嘴唇死死地盯着精美的底部，发现那里还有之前自己弄洒了的咖啡液体。

他如此的不堪，虽然表面看起来如此的强硬以及不屈，其实他的体内不断的叫嚣着，他需要RK900的信息素，想要RK900狠狠地把他操干，更想要来自RK900的标记，即便他不能怀上RK900的孩子，但是他依旧迷恋几乎于病态的相处模式。

盖文闭上眼睛都是想着该死的alpha安卓人，他最终自暴自弃的睁开自己的眼睛发现，RK900已经扶住他自己的阴茎居高临下的看着他，他的嘴唇距离RK900的顶端太近了，饱满的龟头似乎在耀武扬威，粗长的茎身似乎在夸耀着自己，盖文发红的眼睛看着依旧平淡的如同一潭死水的RK900的眼睛，这明显不过的暗示动作让盖文不断吞咽口水，体内泛滥的体液不断向外涌出，少有的性爱感觉让盖文甚至在怀疑自己会脱水而亡。

强大的alpha信息素瞬间涌入了脆弱的盖文的鼻腔，晕乎乎的缥缈感觉让盖文下意识的，讨好一般的微微伸出自己的舌头舔了一下RK900的顶端，像是得到了RK900无声的认同一样；紧接着就是毫无规律的舔舐，RK900的手心按在盖文的面部，感受着底端的胡茬带来的摩挲感，而他的手指却在扯动盖文的头发。

RK900一边像是带有安抚性质的扯了扯他的头发，却又一边将自己的粗大往盖文的湿热嘴里走去，即便是青嫩不熟悉的伎法，但此时此刻盖文的暂时服从的模样足够可以燃起一个alpha的强大征服感，RK900满意地将面前盖文的每一个动作，每一个面部肌肉牵扯都记录在案。

盖文扭了一下自己的腰肢，想要从身后那一根相形见绌的假阴茎获得更多的快感，或者是从大腿的交叠之中摩擦自己的硬起获得快乐的时候，这几个微小的动作被RK900抓到了。

RK900并不知道面前的omega为何如此的贪得无厌，也许只是自己就简单的病态的不符合系统命令的喜欢这一点。RK900的光标闪了闪黄色，他快速的分析着体内的不稳定以及外部的情况，紧接着许多结界就被他强迫的打开了。他此时此刻并不在意自己的快速异常化，因为打从认识盖文之后，他才知道让一个仿生人成为一个异常仿生人是多么容易的事情。

不知道自己做错了什么的盖文睁大自己的眼睛看着面前的alpha，虽然只是侧眼看着但是他却可以从RK900散发的信息素感知到他的愤怒，此时此刻的盖文若不是面部泛起爱欲的潮红，眼里夹着泪光，嘴里还含着一根粗大的阴茎脸颊微微鼓起的话，他的面部以及鼻梁上的伤口都会让人觉得他在追杀某一个仇人。

但是他所追杀的那个“仇人”正毫不留情的将在盖文体内胡作非为的假体抽了出来，像是故意这么做一样，让其离开的时候清脆的发出了一声“啵”，并且盖文可以清楚地感知到有许多曾被堵塞在里面的液体慢慢的流出，成功的让盖文的面部温度上升好几度。

而此时此刻的RK900可没有过多地心情去理会盖文那一张一合的小口，粉红色的肠肉因为他粗鲁的举动而向外翻着，他将那沾满盖文蜜液的假体放在了盖文的面前说道，“这个工具并不能高效安全的让你度过安全期，盖文。”

盖文眨了眨自己的眼睛，并且动用自己的眉毛成功且熟练地表示了自己对RK900的不屑，他发出的冷哼声被RK900的粗大堵在了嘴里，喷洒出来的热气像羽毛一样落在RK900的手以及挺立上，RK900被他挑衅的一系列动作弄得软体更加十分的不稳定，他的光标长时间跳跃着红色就是最好的证明。

RK900将手里的东西丢在了沙发的后面，发出了一声湿哒哒的重物落地的声音；他将自己已经被盖文含糊不清舔的湿漉漉的阴茎从后者的嘴里拔了出来，扯出了一条暧昧而又晶莹的丝线，来自alpha的气息让盖文感觉到害怕和恐慌，但是体内的一度空虚感让他嘴边泄漏出了一句意味深长的呻吟，现在他脑海里被alpha信息素撩拨到只剩下最后一个念头，

今天不是他拆解RK900就是RK900草死他。

RK900将自己的阴茎扶住，报复性的将其羞辱的拍打在盖文的脸上，发出清脆的响声，而顶端以及盖文的唾液黏糊糊的粘在了盖文的脸颊上，在灯光下闪烁着淫靡的光芒，而那一瞬间盖文闭上了眼睛，乍一看还有点像是被玷污了的缺德修女。

紧接着盖文就别过自己的脑袋，喘息着，他的胸膛起伏程度很大，并且渲染成了暧昧的淡粉色，他微微闭着自己的眼睛，像是自暴自弃的模样伸出自己的舌头微微舔弄着RK900的顶端，“你更倾向于这个，盖文，你散发的信息素中携带的信息分析结果是你渴望程度到达98%。”

盖文没有说话，他现在只剩下瞪着眼睛看着RK900的力气了，即便嘴巴殷勤的讨好着RK900、但是他的眼睛依旧是清醒的模样。

盖文裤子仍旧卡在靴子的脚踝处让他难堪，他看起来嘟嘟囔囔十分不满的原因被RK900发现了，于是RK900将他散乱在前额的头发梳到后面去之后，顺便擦干了他额头上的细密汗珠，紧接着就将盖文厚重的靴子给脱了，远远地丢了过去，顺便的还有盖文的裤子，最后脱离的就是那条依旧湿漉漉的内裤。

从盖文的衣着分析出了结果之后的RK900一把将盖文抱了起来，因为身高以及肌肉爆发力的优势，此时此刻软成一块布丁一样的盖文毫无挣扎的力气，只能让RK900将其略微粗鲁的丢回在沙发上，面部朝下，并且是一个雌性生物准备进行交配的动作趴在了沙发上面，朝着RK900高高翘着混乱的臀部，这个姿势让盖文恨不得把自己给埋进沙发里，可是他却比谁都更清楚，他十分期待接下来RK900会对他做的任何一切事情。

RK900像是漫不经心的伸入两根手指进入到盖文开发充分的后穴中，摁压着里面炙热且热情的肠肉，满意的听着身下的omega发出闷闷的叫唤声；他另外一只手扯住了盖文前端的头发，听到盖文被迫扬起脑袋不满的嘟囔声，凑近他的耳边用自己略微冰冷的鼻梁蹭着发烫的耳根说道，“盖文，似乎你的警惕性并不高，我很好奇你当初是怎么通过警察入职测试的。”

“去你妈的警察入职测试，”盖文一字一顿的说道 ，他想要更多，他脑袋如同一瓶不断冒着气泡的苏打水一样翻滚着欲望，他并不知道现在自己身上用手指操着自己的仿生人此时此刻葫芦里卖什么药，突然之间感觉到自己的左肩刺痛袭来，这刺痛瞬间传递到他的脑内和快感撞击迸发出难以言喻的美妙，让他发出了一声类似于尖叫的，带有哭腔的叫喊，他眯开夹杂着水光的眼睛看着旁边给自己肩膀留下印记的仿生人，恶狠狠地说道，“你他妈，属狗的吗？操。”

“关于啃咬对方是否属狗的问题，李德警官，我相信你不会忘记你之前对我手指做的事情。”话音刚落，盖文就被狠狠地扯住了头发被迫抬起脑袋，他看着冷漠的蓝色光标以及它的主人那双眼睛，发出了细微的喘息声，似乎是在表达自己的不满，“而现在我和你讨论的问题是，你是否在热潮期去了酒吧？”

“啊，操！”盖文被狠狠地按住了敏感点，他紧紧地抓住沙发似乎这是他唯一安全的依靠，可是他在快感奔来的同时还在用自己的臀部去迎合RK900的进入，似乎在引导他往更深的地方走去，他渴望RK900，他知道RK900能给他带来之前任何一切东西都不能给他的快感，能抵达到更深更销魂的地方；可是他此时此刻居然还有别的精力去思考和消化RK900话语背面隐藏的东西。

“我他妈，不是在热潮期去的酒吧！”盖文断断续续，就像是喊叫出来一样说道，“我是，该死的去了被下药的，去你丫的塑料屁股。”说罢盖文发觉RK900的光标跳到了黄色，瞬间闪过红色，不一会恢复到了冷静的蓝色，盖文懒得去理会这个傻蛋是否明白“下药被迫进入热潮期”和“到了时间进入热潮期”的区别，他继续趴在沙发上享受着盖文手指给他带来的快感。

RK900没有说话，低垂着眼睑抽出了手指，然后摆正了盖文的臀部，在盖文像是逃跑似的想要抓住前面的枕头的同时，扶住自己的粗大缓缓地没入到了盖文的蜜穴里头，分泌充足的液体确保了盖文不会被RK900的进入伤害过多，但是RK900的尺寸的确超乎盖文的所有意料，以至于此时此刻的盖文感觉到自己的呼吸似乎也被RK900的进入打断，而RK900的没入带来的饱食感和满足感让盖文控制不住流下了好几滴眼泪，而从这个角度RK900并不能看到，最后这些美丽的液体只能被沙发全部吸收。

“盖文，你得放松。”RK900人工合成的声音从身后传来，他不断进入盖文的同时好奇的发现盖文过于敏感，每每没入一点点的时候他都会抖个不停，并且死死地抓住他身下的沙发，而他的背后结实的肌肉也僵硬成美好的弧线。

盖文捂着自己的嘴巴，生怕自己的哭腔会被身后听觉灵敏的仿生人听到自己嘴里高高低低的呻吟，这太多了，他有点愤愤的想到，原本看似桃色而又美好的梦境此时此刻就像是一个折磨，而RK900错误性的“安抚”——捏了下盖文的臀部让盖文差点就哭出了声来。

进入一半的时候，盖文发现RK900已经开始抵达到之前仿生假体阴茎所没有到达的深处，他颤抖着腰肢似乎不能继续忍受这漫长而又甜蜜的折磨，他扭过自己的头部朝着还在担忧的RK900说道，“进来，操你的，直接进来。”

RK900从来都不稀罕和盖文耍嘴皮子功夫，因为漂亮话还是盖文更会说；RK900更多采取的是实际行动，于是下一秒的盖文就为他自己的话语买了单，他在RK900的完整而又快速的插入中，将自己的面部完全埋在了松软的沙发上，并且感觉到RK900的粗大已经抵达到了自己的生殖腔口前，刺痛感伴随着灭顶的快感吞噬了他的肉体之身。

“你高潮了，盖文。”而这个“罪魁祸首”还耀武扬威的在他的耳边慢慢的说道，生怕盖文听不到一样。

alpha与omega的交合如此的美妙，RK900与盖文的契合让后者直接进入了高潮，盖文活生生只靠自己的阴茎摩擦光滑的沙发面料和RK900的手指就抵达高潮。

第二次攀登上高潮顶峰的盖文只剩下喘息的份了，他发出闷闷的抽泣的声音并且像是奶猫一样，伸出自己的爪子无力的推开了RK900看起来像是关心自己的面部，他夹杂着泪光的眼睛恶狠狠地瞪了RK900一眼，可惜的是这一眼的确没有多大的威慑力，反而还有调情的味道。

下一秒，RK900依旧没有给盖文任何喘息的机会——他觉得自己是在报复盖文跑去酒吧这一件事情，一手摁住了盖文的后脑勺而另外一手扶稳了盖文，开始进行新的一轮进出。

处于被支配状态的盖文的双手都放在头顶上紧紧地握住下面的沙发软料，这完全不同于性爱工具仿生假阴茎的感觉，不是电子操控而是模拟alpha的进出让盖文瞬间乱了手脚；他从未进行过如此激烈而又迅猛的性爱，与其说是alpha和omega之间的交欢，还不如说是原始的交合。

每次RK900操干盖文的时候，盖文的腿都不受控制的往后轻微踢着，或者是脚趾舒服的蜷缩在一起；最开始的时候盖文还不知道可以捏着头顶上的沙发软料发泄自己体内那过多，承载不住的快感，那时候他的手就像是在水里溺水的人一样胡乱的挥舞着，带有伤疤的背部颤抖着如同一幅精美的作品，这一切都让RK900移不开自己的视线，他又将身下这不堪而又淫乱的盖文深深地记录在自己的档案里。

RK900作为最新款的警用机器人在此时此刻表现的跟远古的alpha并没有多大的区别；他像是嗜血动物一样，在大力操干着身下的omega的同时还不断在他的身上留下属于自己的印记。似乎永远都不够，似乎再多的印记都不能让这个omega属于自己一样。

而盖文无师自通似的摇晃着自己的腰肢去配合RK900的进出，感觉到他狠狠撞入的时候肉体的拍打，他的臀部一定是被拍撞得发红了，迷迷糊糊的他如此想到，并且嘴里还不断地嘟囔咒骂着身后的alpha，的确RK900在他身上留下的牙印以及吻痕让他疼痛，他明天一定会是很头疼如何处理这些伤口，但是这病态的快感让盖文想要更多，似乎这样就能给这个独自飘荡起伏好几十年的omega得到空中楼阁一般的安全感。

RK900的进出是快速的，并且精准的，他知道已经历经两次高潮的omega就算是体力再怎么好，都是需要休息的，而一直没有得到alpha的标记光有高潮，会让omega进入到缺乏安全感的恐慌当中。

此时此刻的盖文就是这样的表现，再加上他一直都睡眠不好，同时现在的盖文的神智早就被RK900的粗大操到天边去了，发出的叫唤全都是外面的人听了都会红脸的浪叫，而RK900居然在思考自己过几天自己能否播放给盖文本人听听。

盖文当然知道RK900此时此刻在不断地开拓他的生殖腔，每每想到这一点的时候都会有一种无名的恐慌夹杂着缥缈的满足涌上盖文的心尖。

此时此刻外面的天已经完完全全的暗黑了下来，底特律的今夜又开始下起了淅淅沥沥的小雨，滴滴答答的打在窗户上，宽敞的客厅里荡漾着只有肉体的拍击声、盖文的抽泣喘息叫唤声以及抽插带来的咕叽的水声，这一切都在弹奏着一首淫乱的歌曲，若是人们还信上帝的话，此时此刻他们两人的所作所为一定可以被录入在堕落魔鬼的那一段篇章。

盖文死死地抱住了面前RK900的脖子，换了姿势之后盖文的双腿紧紧地缠住了RK900的腰肢，并且在这一瞬间他突然羞耻的意识到，RK900全身上下没有脱掉任何东西，唯独他的阴茎露了出来，而此时此刻的自己全身赤裸，唯一剩下的遮蔽物只有脚上那一双棉质的袜子。

他就像是一个主动送上门来的婊子，盖文此时此刻晕乎乎的想到，可是送上门来的婊子应该是RK900，因为这是他的家！想到这里，盖文不由得傻乎乎地笑了起来。

“你在笑什么，盖文，我并不能分析到有什么事情能让你发笑。”听到他咯咯的笑声之后RK900停止啃咬他下巴胡茬的动作，抬眼看着面前的笑的鼻子通红的盖文，可是他身下朝着盖文生殖腔进攻的动作并没有停止。

盖文早就发现RK900其实和汉克的那个塑料屁股一样，再怎么冷漠其实在一定的角度下，他们看起来都像是大型的犬类宠物，尤其是现在这个角度，眼睛圆润诚恳地就像是一只黏人的小狗一样，盖文发出了一声带有调侃意味性质的叹息。

很快，并不知道为何盖文会莫名其妙发笑的RK900决定不会让盖文再有精力去胡思乱想了，他抓住盖文的腰肢并且预感到明天这里肯定会留下青紫色的印记，一手撸动着盖文漂亮形状的Omega的硬起，用指甲扣过那不断冒出黏液的小口激起盖文的一声带着哭腔的叫唤。

他的腰肢微微拱起，漂亮的形状告知着RK900这一切都是他所带给盖文的，RK900控制不住自己去舔舐盖文身上过往的伤疤以及弹痕，似乎他那模拟人类的唾液能和动物一样，起到治愈疗效的作用，而他舔舐的过程中他老觉得自己体内有种不属于自己原有系统正在不断的攻占着他。

“混球，混球。”盖文埋在RK900的肩膀上断断续续的嘟囔道这几句话，他的胡茬蹭着RK900的制服发出沙沙的响声，而同时他的眼泪落到了制服上瞬间被吸收，化为晕染开来的暧昧。

【盖文李德还有147秒抵达第三次高潮】

RK900从盖文不断涌出粘稠液体的顶端以及不断抽搐的大腿内侧他分析出来了这一点，他并不明白此时此刻盖文不断扯着他的头发，将其弄乱并且扒拉着他的脑袋想要干什么，直到盖文推开RK900以得到一定的距离，抽着鼻子，一如既往不满他不懂人类复杂的皱着眉头，眼里夹着波光眼眶红的令人心疼的说道，

“该死的，难道你不会接吻的吗？！”

RK900瞬间领悟到了面前这个捂着眼睛脑袋微微往后仰的omega，之前和现在所有一切动作的意图，原来他是害羞的不断暗示着RK900接吻。

实际上，身为一个最新款的仿生人，RK900并不是不会接吻，他只是一直在害怕盖文厌恶与他接吻，在他的数据库里这个数据的猜测永远只是一个大写的红色问号，并且系统提醒请不要轻易尝试。

谁知道这个情绪多变且古怪的男子是否会在他亲上去的那一瞬间，突然厌恶到化身为摔跤选手把他打到卸载。

如今得到了准许的RK900凑上前去紧紧地吻住了面前已经哭得不像样子的男子，这个吻似乎来得有点晚，但是并不算迟到，alpha带有安慰性质的亲吻让面前的omega，他熟练地从资料库里调取的技巧全部一股脑的用在了盖文的身上，让盖文后面不得不愤怒的锤着他让他给盖文一点呼吸的空间。

盖文断断续续的呻吟此时此刻都被捂在了两人细密的亲吻当中，他十分热衷于在亲吻的同时将RK900一直梳理的一丝不苟的头发弄得乱七八糟，并且按照他的意愿不断往后弄去。

RK900检测到盖文的愉悦程度正在不断地上升，他们缠绵拥吻了大概有一分半钟之后，RK900架起了盖文的一条腿，打开着更大的幅度开始进行最后的进出，不断地刺激着盖文生殖腔口的外部，冲击带来的灭顶的快感让盖文不得不暂停他们之间难得的亲吻，抓着地上捡起来的枕头只剩下哭喊的份。

盖文他原本咬着自己的手指，愿用自身的痛楚来抵消RK900给他带来的疯狂的刺激，但是RK900将他的手指给移开的同时还暧昧的舔舐了上面属于人类的，鲜红的血液，属于盖文李德的血液。

紧接着RK900用另外一只手一把按住了盖文的额头，看着盖文鼻梁上的伤疤用轻轻的吻了几下，这几次的亲吻抚平了盖文对回忆的恐惧，他暂时完全放开了自己所有防御。

最后盖文颤抖着抓着身后沙发的扶手进入了第三次高潮，他颤抖着的喉结以及从面部淌下流到脖子上的泪水成功激发了RK900的嗜血感，后者一口准确的咬上了盖文的喉结留下了一个完整的牙印，盖文的腿在他的手里向空气踢动了几下，且发出了一声后半部分戛然而止的尖叫，他像一只濒死的黑天鹅。

第三次高潮让盖文的体力几乎耗尽，他射出来的东西已经不再是浊白的精液，此时此刻溅落在他的腹肌以及RK900制服外套上的是半透明的粘稠液体，在RK900的继续抚慰下他又断断续续的抽搐着射出好几次，他感觉再这样下去他就要活生生的被操死在沙发上，果真印证了之前他的大胆猜测。

与此同时，盖文的生殖腔口被RK900的刺激下完完全全的打开了，但是不知道出于什么原因，RK900的顶端只进入了生殖腔口一半，正卡在半部之中，这让盖文难受的不由得扭动着自己的腰肢，这个动作不断地引导着暗示着RK900完全进入生殖腔口里面。

“盖文，这么做我会标记你的。”听到这句话的时候，原本哭的鼻涕都要冒泡的盖文真真切切的翻了一个白眼，紧接着他心虚的移开了自己的视线看向旁边，抓了抓自己的面部然后对他说道，“操你的，你们仿生人的措施不应该是齐全的吗？”

RK900的光标闪烁了一下黄色最后转变成红色，他彻彻底底的明白了盖文话语行动的所有意思。RK900暗了暗自己的眼没有对盖文说任何一句话，一如既往地用实际行动告诉盖文他所想的一切。

RK900完完全全进入了盖文的生殖腔口，满足感以及初次被alpha打开的痛感让盖文感觉到冰火两重天，他紧紧地抓着RK900的臂膀，上下排牙齿咬得紧紧地，眼睛半眯着缥缈的看着头顶上的灯，殊不知一滴眼泪顺着他的面部滑了下去。

他真切的感觉到盖文在他的生殖腔口里射出了许多滚烫的精液，即便是模拟的液体也让他头一次感觉到饱足感，而属于RK900的结正在逐渐形成，这将成为两人绑定在一块的最明白的标记，虽然并不能永远的存在，但是盖文晕乎乎的觉得自己以后的时间还多，不是吗。

“操、你，嘶，咬的时候能不能跟我说一下？”盖文想要推开自己面前的那颗脑袋，这个时候RK900终于不再专注于盖文身上的伤疤以及弹痕，终于将他的牙齿坐落在盖文红肿的，散发着甜美信息素的腺体上面，留下两个永远都会存在的月牙状的印记。

RK900的舌头还暧昧亦或是得意洋洋的舔过伤口，满意的分析着标记形成的速率，而盖文在RK900像是抱歉性质的凑过来亲亲面颊的时候，嫌恶并且恶心的推了推他的面部，口是心非的说道“滚远点，老子恶心你，娘炮。”

 

  
01

“混球，你的外套还不错。”RK900端着牛奶走向那个刚刚睡醒的omega的时候，发现他已经穿着自己的制服外套坐在床边，晃着自己的双腿，而外套下面什么都没有穿，凭着肉眼都能看到那斑驳清晰可见的吻痕和印记。

RK900的制服经过昨天和今天跟盖文的瞎搞之后已经完全不成样子了，今早在盖文主动地骑在自己身上的时候，他就被剥的干干净净，但是盖文所说的“骑马技巧”的确是很不错。

因为两人身高的差距，RK900贴身合适的外套在盖文的身上显得太大了，刚好能遮住盖文的臀部，绝对领域。RK900的光标闪烁着黄色。

再一看发现盖文卧室的窗帘被本人给拉开了，瞬间变成了红色，将这个还在叨叨絮絮的骂着警局穷逼的omega一把从屁股搂抱了起来，这个动作触碰到盖文依旧红肿的后穴，似乎这个动作还让他体内的属于仿生人的精液慢慢的流了下来。

在盖文羞红了脸炸毛的瞬间面不改色的将窗帘拉上，紧接着抱着他躺入了床上，在盖文一脸极度嫌恶的表情里吻上了面前被驯服的野猫。

 

02

“我咋觉得你闻起来和RK900差不多了？”当盖文请假五天之后摇摇晃晃的走进警局，身后还跟着一个笔直的，穿着黑色紧身服的RK900的时候，汉克皱起眉头朝着面前奇异二人组说道。

“呃……？！”盖文瞬间愣在了原地，此时此刻他大脑飞快的翻滚着一切不靠谱的回答，例如说什么“因为我很喜欢他的信息素所以我也去整了一个”还有什么“哈哈哈你昨晚跟RK800那个塑料傻逼玩的怎么样”，他只希望今天夹克拉的够高以及里面的打底衣领子够高，不要露出任何的细微马脚。

“安德森警官，若是你跟我出去执行任务长达5天之久并且还没有机会洗澡的话，你也会带上我信息素的味道。”RK900标标准准，没有音色起伏的接替盖文回答道，而盖文瞬间反应过来朝着汉克做了一个bingo的手势，然后得意的点点脑袋强忍着腰部的不适感快步离开。

03

“汉克，经过我的分析，RK900和李德警官成为了互相标记的一对。”

“那当然康纳，在他们隔着警局还有五个街区的时候，我都闻到了盖文身上的那股骚浪荡的味道。”

“而且，”

“你没发现RK900穿着的是盖文这个混球的衣服吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 我会尽量这几天写完的  
> 前面开头的nots是我失心疯写得  
> 你们什么都没看见


End file.
